


All aboard

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It is time to fly to his first event since moving to Russia. Victor is there and so is Mila who is going to the same event.Now Mila is not a stranger of being on the same flight as Victor, having done so many times in the past, but this is her first time being in the same flight as Victor since Yuuri came in his life.She is in for a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my 365FF challenge.

Mila pushes her bag in the overhead container. Seeing she will only need her telephone, during the 4 hour flight, it won't be a big problem if the other passengers put their bags in front of hers. She settles into her seat at the aisle. Knowing she'll have to get up later to allow the occupants of the other two seats to get in place she decides to look around a bit.  
Ever since she started flying she loved playing a game of 'what is this person going to do'. It was always easy to spot the people coming from a holiday, and the ones going were similarly easy to find. No, it were the ones that were not tourists, that always got her attention. She is just done determining that the old lady in the seat 2 rows behind her is probably visiting her grandchildren, when she notices there is a person standing next to her. It must be her fellow passenger. She looks up with a big smile hoping it is somebody who won't bother her during the flight. The smile drops completely, when she looks up in a mild surprise.

"Yuuri. Hi. So you and Victor are also on this flight. Why don't you go get seated, we can talk once we are in flight." She can see the young man blushing. For a moment she wonders if she maybe was speaking Russian, she knew he was learning it, but she made it a conscious effort to speak English with him.

"Well...uhm... I would love to get seated, but as you are already seated, and I have the window spot..." Mila looks at him in amazement. 

"Wait a minute, is Victor making you sit in economy?" The next few things out of her mouth are some very coarse Russian words, that can be nothing else than some rude comments towards Victor. For as Long as she's known Victor he has always traveled business class. The Rinks Golden boy. She had always looked at him from a distance as he was so other worldly both on and off the Ice, but the thought that he would make his lover sit economy, while sitting business himself. Mila had honestly thought him a better man. She had just enough restraint not to stand up and hit him over the head.  
When Yuuri scoots past her into his seat, she realizes that she has less restraint than she hoped to have. She had stood up, luckily Yuuri had only seen it as her making space for him. She didn't think he would appreciate her going at Victor. Taking a good look at him she realizes that he is in fact really calm, having seen him stress out at numerous occasions she can do naught but stare. It is then that she notices that he is talking to her.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that, I haven't heard it all." 

"Oh, sorry. Must have talked some Japanese for a moment, as I talked to my mom just before we boarded. I said I can't afford a business seat myself and economy doesn't offer blankets so Victor is trying to get us a blanket as I usually sleep during flights and we seem to have forgotten our own. So... uhm... that." 

This surprises Mila. She looks down the aisle to the stewardess part upfront, realizing that most passengers are already seated, so it is very easy to spot the man coming towards her with a business class blanket over his arm. when he arrives at her seat, he opens the overhead to put his bag in. She even notices that he makes it an effort to put it in so that she could easily get hers out later. He all but ignores her to smile at Yuuri first before looking her straight in the eyes with a big smile.

"Hello Mila. I hope you don't mind that I arranged for our seats to be adjacent. I know how you love reading on your phone, so I was certain you would not feel bothered by us."

"No, no problem." 

She can only look at him in utter aw, when he seats himself in the seat next to Yuuri. He moves the armrest up between their seats before spreading the blanket over them. It isn't till one of the flight attendants asks her if everything is alright, that she realizes that she is the only passenger still standing. She sits down, buckles her seat belt and looks at the two men next to her. Yuuri has his head against the window, travel pillow in the neck, mouth pad in place. Victor is scooted over as close to him as possible with his head placed on Yuuri's shoulder, Their hands intertwined between them. The smile on Victor's lips indicate that he has no trouble flying economy, he is happy just being with Yuuri and by the look of it, they are both sleeping solid.


End file.
